User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E22 - Like A Player (2)
Main Plot: Trevor (Trevor is walking up to Orlandoi High and Frankie, Randi and France run up to him.) Frankie: How's it going buddy? I heard you had an emergency. France: Yeah, you okay? Randi: Bad day? (Donovan, Alberta, and May walk up to Trevor.) Donovan: Hey man! May: Morning, Trevor. (Pam walks up to Trevor.) Pam: Hi, Trevor! (Trevor walks up the stairs and turns around to everyone.) Trevor: I want all of you to Leave. Me. The Fuck. ALONE! Don't annoy me and don't follow me around!! (Everyone looks shocked and Trevor walks away.) Subplot: Travis (Travis is in his suite on the couch.) Mrs. Moore: Not going to school today? Travis: You told me to stay. Mrs. Moore: Ha! I know. Travis: What is this about? (Mr. Moore walks in.) Mr. Moore: Your mother came here for a reason I don't even know. Mrs. Moore: Well, since people are telling me that I'm a gold digger... Travis: Which you are. Mrs. Moore: I would like to be a part of this family. Travis: We almost lost a war with the IRS. Mrs. Moore: You would've lost if I had asked for a divorce. Mr. Moore: Be fortunate that when you left, I let you screw what ever man you met where ever you were. Mrs. Moore: I cheated once. Mr. Moore: I wouldn't call it cheating since our relationship was over. Mrs. Moore: But we're still married. Mr. Moore: Still one knot off. (Travis gets up.) Travis: Dad, can I go to school? This whole conversation looks like it's mainly about you two. Mr. Moore: You're already late. Travis: It's okay. As long as I'm not there past 10. Mr. Moore: Very well then, have fun. Mrs. Moore: Shit on bullies. (Travis leaves.) Third Plot: Randi (Randi is sitting in class falling asleep. Donovan wakes her up.) Randi: What? Donovan: You're falling asleep. Randi: And? Donovan: We're in class. This is why you're falling behind. Randi: It's not even my fault. Elizabeth: Pass back these test results! (A student hands Randi her test.) Donovan: 89%? Better than a plain 80%. (Randi gets upset, then leaves the class.) Elizabeth: Ms. Rhodes? (Donovan looks at her test and sees a 64.) Donovan: Oh, Randi... Main Plot: Trevor (Trevor is sitting at his locker. The hallway is empty and Joe walks by.) Joe: Hey, Trevor! Trevor: Hi... Joe: You okay? Trevor: I swear, the next person asks me that... Joe: Sorry. I just... (Joe starts walking away.) Trevor: Joe! I didn't mean to... (Nathaniel walks by.) Nathaniel: Still scaring people away? Trevor: What do you want? Nathaniel: So I hear Damon goes back to you? Wow he must be desparate. Trevor: You're playing with fire. Shut up! Nathaniel: You were better off making out with me. But no I see you like bulimic dudes. (Trevor gets up, slams Nathaniel to a locker and pins him to it. May and Paris appear and see what's going on.) Trevor: Don't fuck with me today! Or anyday! I just lost my father and don't need this crap from anyone, not even my ex-boyfriend! (Trevor checks Nathaniel and walks away. Paris runs to Nathaniel.) Paris: Are you okay? Nathaniel: I fucked up. May: That's why he's upset. Oh no. Subplot: Travis (Travis walks into the school to find Trevor storming away.) Travis: Trev... Trevor: Not now! (May walks to Travis.) May: Let him be. He needs space. Travis: Why? What happened? May: His father died yesterday and he's grieving. Travis Oh my god. May: He just pinned Nathaniel to a locker and blurted it out. I'll see if I can calm him down. Travis: You better. Looks like he and I both have a similar problem. May: You have both your parents. Travis: Well, yeah. May: Look, I have a feeling he might skip so I'll catch you later. (May hugs Travis. France walks down the hallway and sees them. May walks off.) Third Plot: Randi (Randi is waiting outside the school. Frankie finds her.) Frankie: '''What are you doing out here? '''Randi: '''School is just pissing me off. My job application is crumbled. I'm just done. '''Frankie: Done with what? Randi: I don't know. School. Frankie: So what, you're dropping out? Randi: If that's what I should do. Frankie: But you can't! This is serious business! Randi: I seem to remember you were the one you doesn't take anything seriously. You're were the one who said back in tenth grade that you wanted to drop out of this mudhole called Orlando High. Sense a little hypocrite. Frankie: I was only 15! I'm almost 18 so obviously I had to grow up a bit! Randi: That fact that I'm failing over nothing, is making me angry! Frankie: Then what do you want? Randi: What do you want out of me? Frankie: To stay with me, in this school! We can graduate together. I might marry you one day! (Randi almost sheds a tear.) Randi: That sounds heartfelt. Frankie: What do you say? Randi: I...will think about it. (She kisses him and then walks away.) Frankie: Please pick me... Main Plot: Trevor (Trevor is sitting on the bleachers at the football field. Ramona sees him.) Ramona: Hey Trevor! (Trevor gives her the middle finger. Ramona walks away upset.) May: Well that was just plain ignorant. Trevor: I'm not in the mood May. May: Neither am I. Trevor: You don't know how I feel right now. May: You're fucking kidding me. Trevor: What? May: Don't you remember what I went through last year? I've had more than twice the pain you have now! Me and my younger sister are orphans! You have no home and we still live at Molly's! I even tried to kill myself! You don't obviously think that losing both my parents my home and my old fun personality are less than you just losing one? Your dad wouldn't want you to be sad over his death! Even gone he still loves you! Get that in your mind! (May walks off.) Trevor: I need counseling... Subplot: Travis (Travis is in the hallway. His phone rings.) Travis: Hello? Mr. Moore: Son, I have to let you know now. Your mother is staying with us for awhile. Travis: What? Why? Mr. Moore: I'll explain later. I just have to inform you about this. Travis: Okay, I'll see you at home. (They hang up. May walks up to him.) May: What's going on? Travis: My mom apparently staying with me and my dad. I don't know why but its pretty shady if you ask me. May: I hope everything is okay. I managed to soak some wisdom in Trevor's head. Travis: Did he take it well? May: No response but I'm assuming he did. Travis: You're great, you know that? May: Gee, thanks! (They hug. France walks over as Travis leaves.) France: Isn't he dreamy? May: Very much. He's a great guy. France: Good, Now let's not forget that he's my boyfriend. May: I know that. France: Then stay away. May: Is there some kind of competition here? France: No competition. Just keep your eyes and hands away from my boyfriend and nobody gets hurt. May: That sound more like a threat. France: Its a warning. (France walks away.) May: You're in for a surprise, bitch. Category:Blog posts